List of Scams
Here is an informative list of scams the Eds have made over the years. Season 1 *'Serial Toucher Catcher' Overview: To catch the thief who is stealing the Kids' stuff. Profit: 50 Cents Failure: Sort of, Jonny comes rolling down a hill and knocks the Eds' jawbreakers out of their mouths. Episode: The Ed-Touchables. ---- *'Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone' Overview: To eliminate bee hives by smashing them with baseball bats. Profit: None Failure: The bees were to much for the Eds to handle. Episode: Pop Goes the Ed. ---- *'En-O-Gee Drinks' Overview: The cliché lemonade roadside stall. Profit: None. Failure: Stinky Ed breaks the stall with his clumsy bulk. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'The Ed Show, starring Ed the Great' Overview: The Kids pay to see Ed say dumb catch phrases and do stupid things. Profit: Tons of quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters come and steal the Eds' money. Episode: Over Your Ed. ---- *'Cul-de-Sac Calendar' Overview: To snap secret photos of the Kids to create a calender. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get caught by the Kanker Sisters and don't finish the calender. Episode: Quick Shot Ed. ---- *'Paper Routes' Overview: To deliver newspapers around the neighborhood to earn money. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy ordered an overwhelming amount of papers. Episode: Read All About Ed ---- *'Life-Size Dinosaur' Overview: To create a life sized dinosaur using cement to have the Kids pay to see it. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah's antics caused the Eds to accidently demolish the sculpture. Episode: An Ed Too Many. ---- *'Ed's Buses' Overview: Have the Kids pay to ride a cardboard bus down to the Candy Store. Profit: One quarter from each of the kids. Failure: The Eds jumped off the runaway bus before they got to the Candy Store, left the money and the kids inside. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Hypnosis Scam' Overview: To hypnotize the Kids into giving Eddy money. Profit: Many quarters from the Kids. Failure: The Kanker Sisters came and stole the Eds' money, again. Episode: Look into My Eds. ---- *'Wrestling Match' Overview: To charge the Kids money to see the Eds wrestle The Kanker Sisters. Profit: Unknown. Failure: It is unknown if the Kids asked for a refund, if they even payed, after the fight. Episode: Tag Yer Ed. ---- *'Club Ed' Overview: The charge the Kids to join an exclusive club. Profit: None. Failure: The Kanker Sisters took over the Eds' club house. Episode: Vert-Ed-Go. ---- *'Eds' Lawn Mowing Service' Overview: To mow everyone's lawn for cash. Doesn't get any more basic than that. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds get stuck with Victor and don't finish mowing lawns. Episode: Keeping up with the Eds. ---- *'Toll Moat' Overview: To charge the Kids to get across a moat in the middle of The Lane. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds abandon the scam to get Kevin's jawbreakers. Episode: A Boy and His Ed. ---- *'Ice Cream Truck' Overview: To sell baseball painted "ice cream" to the Kids. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids were too sick to buy the "ice cream". Episode: Laugh Ed Laugh. ---- *'Ed Land' Overview: A small carnival that have cheap rides. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy flew off the Lawn Chair Carousel and Ed and Edd had to go fetch him. Episode: Eds-Aggerate. ---- *'Eds' Mart' Overview: A roadside stall that sold the Kids' stolen food back to them. Profit: 50₵ Failure: No. Episode: A Glass of Warm Ed. ---- *'Eds' Pet Boutick' Overview: A place where you can get your pets cleaned up for a price of course. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Rolf]'s bunnies multiplyed too much and flooded the entire Cul-de-Sac. Episode: Flea-Bitten Ed. ---- *'Eds' Tire Swing' Overview: Have kids pay to swing on a tire. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids weren't interested. Episode: Avast Ye Eds. ---- *'Eddy's Creek Cruise' Overview: A cruise going down The Creekn an inner-tube. Profit: 50₵ Failure: Kanker pirates attacked and sunk the Eds' cruise boat. Episode: Avast Ye Eds. Season 2 *'Eds' Mini Golf Course' Overview: A mini golf course made from pieces of junk. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's bad putting broke one of the machines. Episode: Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed. ---- *'Rocket Car' Overview: A car that can take you across the world in a flash! Profit: None. Failure: Kevin found out the car was a fake. Episode: Ready, Set, Ed. ---- *'Double-D's House of Import-Exports' Overview: A stall that sells Canadian squirt guns. Profit: A jar of money. Failure: The Kankers ambushed the Eds. Episode: Know it All Ed. ---- *'Ed's Friend Store' Overview: A stall that sells inanimate friends to Jonny. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny reunited with Plank and didn't need the Eds' services. Episode: Dear Ed. ---- *'Ed Telethon' Overview: A telethon featuring the neighborhood kids to raise money for Ed's eyebrow operation. Profit: None. Failure: Let's face it, they stunk! Episode: Hands Across Ed. ---- *'Eds' Sea Adventure' Overview: You get a chance to be smacked by a barnicle and get sucked into a water tank. Profit: Two coconuts. Failure: Jonny only had coconuts to pay for the ride. Episode: Floss Your Ed. ---- *'Garage Sale' Overview: A garage sale selling overpriced junk Profit: None. Failure: Everyone else was at Kevin's garage sale. Episode: In Like Ed ---- *'Skill Crane' Overview: The Eds built a giant skill crane. Profit: None. Failure: Ed's friend, Jib told Sarah, Kevin, and Jimmy that the machine was a scam (and gave them presents) Episode: Who Let the Ed In? ---- *'Salami Swami' Overview: Eddy acts like a swami, prtending to summon a ghost. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah iturrupted the summoning and dragged Ed away. Episode: Rambling Ed ---- *'Key Ransom' Overview: The Eds found a key, and try to give it back to its original owner. (For a reward of course) Profit: None. Failure: The key actually belonged to Ed. Episode: Key To My Ed ---- *'Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine' Overview: Fake Tacos made out of paper plates, crayons, dirt, and spicy sauce. Profit: None. Failure: All of The Eds drank the spicy sauce and caused the stand to blow up. Episode: Horor Thy Ed ---- *'Eds' Sea Ranch' Overview: Basically what you get when the Eds try to recreate Sea World. Profit: None. Failure: Edd was asleep and gave Eddy and Ed wrong instructions, thus making the gates collapse and flood the Cul-De-Sac. Episode: Scrambled Ed ---- *'Obstacle Course for Jonny' Overview: Have Jonny get exited by having him go through an obstacle course to trick him into putting a quarter in the Eds' jar. Profit: None.(That's surprising) Failure: Jonny saw right through The Eds scam and refused to pay. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Edtropolis' Overview: A cardboard city filled with scams. (just like the real big city) Profit: 1 bottle cap, A Jar of quarters, and a worm. Failure: Eddy and Jonny flatten 2 buildings, and Ed tips over the rest like dominoes. The Kids also beat up Ed and Edd for refunds. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Double D's Shoe Shining Service' Overview: Edd comes up to someone and shines their shoes for 1 quarter. Profit: 1 bottle cap. Failure: Kevin gave Edd a bottle cap instead of a quarter. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Ed's Tattoo Parlor' Overview: Ed draws tattoos using a marker. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Jonny threw the jar of money off a building, letting everyone get refunds. Episode: Urban Ed ---- *'Jawbreaker Satellite' Overview: It tracks down all jawbreakers in a 5-block radius of the Cul-de-Sac (according to Edd) Profit: None. Failure: Ed spun the propeller to early, making the whole thing crash into Jimmy, then a tree. Episode: Stop, Look and Ed ---- *'Circus Eds' Overview: The Flying Eduardo Brothers preform bad tricks. Profit: Unknown. (most likely a jar of quarters) Failure: Ed breaks the See-Saw, so The Eds had to pay a repairman (not shown on-screen). Strangly, the kids didn't ask for a refund (maybe it was because Ed amazed everyone.) Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Repair Service' Overview: The Eds come repair (or destroy) something in your house. Profit: Nothing. Failure: Ed broke Jimmy's oven and Jonny's sink. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Chez La Sweat' Overview: Have a relaxing day at the sauna... (A.K.A.: Jonny's House) Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: Rolf's towel falls off scaring everyone, Ed destroys the support beam, Jonny's house is demolished, The Flying Eduardo Brothers escape. Suprisingly, this was one of the only scams where the Eds escape giving refunds. Episode: Rent-a-Ed ---- *'Eds' Pest Removal' Overview: Pay The Eds to get rid of Jonny for you. Profit: 55₵ (30 from Kevin, 25 from Jimmy) Failure: Jonny trapped The Eds in a box with Rolf's animals. Episode: Shoo Ed ---- *'Gerbil For A Day' Overview: Take home Ed pretending to be a gerbil for a day, best pet ever. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah came in and ruined it. Episode: Ed in a Halfshell. ---- *'Sewer Swamp Ride' Overview: A ride built inside the sewer, stinkiest ride ever. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Plank went go-karting. While Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy weren't interested. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Snuggle-me-Ed' Overview: Ed got covered in snuggly cotton costume in an attempt to attract girls. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thinks he saw a bug and ran away screaming. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Eds' Jewelry Store' Overview: A store with tools painted in gold paint. Profit: $5 Failure: Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy realized it was fake gold, and got their money back. Episode: High Heeled Ed. ---- *'Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service' Overview: The Eds extract your money from your piggy bank for you. Profit: None. Failure: Ed the Elf revealed Edd about to smash a piggy bank. Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. ---- *'Christmas Caroling' Overview: The Eds sing Christmas Carols at the Kids' houses for cash. Profit: Over $2.00 and a strip of bacon. Failure: Ed gave all of the jawbreakers they bought with the money. Episode: Fa, La, La, La, Ed. Season 3 *'Old World Village Replica' Overview: Using cardboards as buildings. Try to trick Rolf into thinking he was back to his hometown, then try to sell stuff to him. Profit: 25 cents and 2 chickens. Failure: Jonny revealed it was all a fraud. Episode: Wish You Were Ed ---- *'Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank (Made-up)' Overview: Eddy invented a jawbreaker bank to trick people into giving him their jawbreakers. Profit: Thousands of jawbreakers. (Fake of course) Failure: None, because it's Eddy's story. Episode: Once Upon an Ed ---- *'Eds' Hot Air Tours' Overview: Using Edd's bubble-gum, Ed blew a bubble big enough to make it float. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin with his excellent baseball skills, smacked his baseball right into Ed's bubble, making Ed, Eddy and Jonny fall to the ground. Episode: For Your Ed Only ---- *'Ed vs. Evil Tim (The real name of the scam is unknown.)' Overview: A live show starring Ed and Edd. Eddy narrates the plot of the scam/show. Profit: Unknown. Failure: As Ed tried to crush Edd with a tree, but he crushed Jimmy along. Making the audiences go away. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'The Curse of Evil Tim' Overview: A scam came up by Ed, to summon Evil Tim. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was doing a curse (on the back of a comic book), thus gaining no costumors (he did summon a giant herd of bla crows. Episode: It Came From Outer Ed ---- *'Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu' Overview: A school (which is actually Eddy's garage) for the kids to learn Not-really-kung-fu Kung-Fu. Profit: None. Failure: Jonny almost got killed by Ed's head chop and ran away. Episode: Dueling Eds ---- *'Exotic Pets' Overview: A pet store with fake pets made from housing tools. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Kevin didn't fall for it but Jonny did. Episode: Dim Lit Ed ---- *'Crazy Ed'z Custom Hot Bikes' Overview: A store with poorly-made bikes to trick Kevin into buying them. Profit: None. Failure: The bike Kevin wanted fell apart when he rode it. Episode: Ed, Ed and Away ---- *'Eds' Polar Sledge Ride / Eds' Arctic Wonderland' Overview: The kids ride around a street full of fake snow on a sled. Profit: A jar of quarters. Failure: After Kevin's soccer ball been kicked into the road, it caused the sled to crash, and the kids demanded a refund. Episode: From Here to Ed ---- *'Eds' Sandwich Stand' Overview: A sandwich stand which sells... sandwiches. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Victor tried to steal Jimmy's sandwich, and Ed destroyed the stand by plowing through it. Episode: Boys Will Be Eds ---- *'Rent-a-Clown' Overview: Rent a clown for a day. Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested. Episode: Ed or Tails ---- *'Eddy's Big Kahuna Surf School' Overview: A surfing school with Eddy as a teacher to teach the kids how to surf like a pro. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Ed caused a big wave by jumping into the pool, flushed Jimmy (or maybe the money) away. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Bumper Car Ride' Overview: A bumper car ride made specially for Plank. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Plank bashed into all of The Eds, and requested another ride. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Log of No Return (catapult ride)' Overview: Another ride for Plank, with its weakness, termites. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: Plank survived the ride and fell into a tree. Jonny also asked The Eds to rescue Plank,thus having the tio falling into a waterfall. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Requiem For A Whiplash' Overview: An insane roller coaster spriraling through the junkyard for Plank. Profit: None. Failure: Plank tricked the Eds into riding it, thus made the cash Eddy earned from the previous 2 scams slip from his hands. Episode: Gimme Gimme Never Ed ---- *'Ponce De La Eds' (restaurant)' Overview: A restaurant runed by the Eds, located in Eddy's house. Profit: $1 from Jimmy, probably more from the other kids Failure: Ed wasted all of the food they had, so tried to pretend to be a turkey (naked mind you), thus scaring all the kids away. Episode: Ed, Pass it On ---- *'Hula Dancing Lessons' Overview: Learn Hula dancing from Ed, the greatest dancer in the show. Profit: Money from Sarah, which originally not for them to buy jawbreakers. Failure: Sarah demanded Ed to go buy her some fudge. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Wedgies (wedgie-giving service)' Overview: A simple scam for returning Sarah's money after buying the wrong items. Profit: Some quarters from Kevin. Failure: Sarah got to keep the profits. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Piñata' Overview: After Ed and Edd got tied into the tree thanks to Kevin, Eddy told Jonny that they were piñatas. Profit: 25 cents from Jonny. Failure: Sarah kept the profits. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Smack Eddy Into A Tree' Overview: Ed & Edd were tired of all those tortures, and made Eddy suffer for them. Profit: A jar of pennies. (plus a big bag of pennies from Rolf) Failure: Edd and Ed still agreed to give Sarah her money back. Episode: Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? ---- *'Ed Way (carnival games)' Overview: A carnival midway made from cardboard ank junk. Profit: None. Failure: The kids didn't come and both Ed & Eddy destroyed parts of the midway. Episode: The Day the Ed Stood Still ---- *'Eds' Peek Into the Future' Overview: The Eds built futuristic technology inside their garage. Profit: 50 cents. (What happened to the money is unknown) Failure: Nazz told Eddy about the free jawbreakers, making The Eds abandon the scam. Episode: Don't Rain on My Ed ---- *'Raccoon Round-Up' Overview: A shooting game that Ed who dressed up as a raccoon is the target. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf Failure: Jonny prevented Rolf from shooting Ed, then everyone just walked away. Rolf then got a refund. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Mutant Land' Overview: Same as above but this time Ed dressed up as a mutant alien. Profit: 25 cents from Rolf again Failure: The kids realized it was the same scam as the last one. Rolf once again took back his quarter. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Meat Mania' Overview: Probably the same as above but with meat. Profit: None. Failure: The kids realized it would be the same scam again. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Cockroach Country' Overview: Same scam but with cockroaches. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Jogging Pants World' Overview: Same scam but with pants. Profit: None. Failure: Same as above. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Fridge Land' Overview: Same scam but with food. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy got pwned by Sarah. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed ---- *'Bathroom World' Overview: Same scam but with Toilets (how desperate are they?) Profit: None. Failure: No one freakin' came alright!. Episode: Once Bitten, Twice Ed Note: Racoon Round-up through to Bathroom World are all the same scams with minor tweaks. Season 4 *'Chimp World' Overview: A monkey and banana themed playground. Profit: None. Failure: Due to the poor quality of the construction, all the kids ended up getting injured. Episode: See No Ed ---- *'Eds' Photography Studio' Overview: A place where you could have Ed draw a caricature of you. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Because of Sarah's illness, Ed had to abandon the scam. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Triple-E Driving School' Overview: A place where you can drive around a parking lot in a cardboard Hummer. Profit: Unknown. Failure: Sarah's illness made Ed abandon the scam. Episode: Is There an Ed in the House? ---- *'Wishing Well' Overview: Make a wish in a fake wishing well. Profit: 50 cents. Failure: None. Episode: One Size Fits Ed ---- *'Double D's Arts & Crafts' Overview: Make up artwork and sell them to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was captured by the Kankers and both Edd and Eddy had to abandon the scam. Episode: Ed Overboard ---- *'Eds' Beds' Overview: Badly-made beds for people who wish to break their back like Rolf. Profit: None. Failure: Rolf beat up Eddy after the bed he sold him broke his back. Episode: One of Those Eds ---- *'Ed Co.' Overview: Have people work for you while you pretend you have an actual office job. Profit: None. Failure: The Kids found out it was a non-profit organization and quit their jobs. Episode: They Call Him Mr. Ed ---- *'Soda bottle refund' Overview: Empty out soda bottles and cash them in for refunds. Profit: None. Failure: The Eds where distracted by Plank's victory and forgot about the scam. Episode: For the Ed, by the Ed ---- *'The Hunt for Edosaurus (Movie)' Overview: The Eds made a silent movie for the kids to pay to watch. Profit: A LOT of quarters. (What happened to it is unknown.) Failure: Ed showed up in a bad mood and kicked everyone out. Episode: Little Ed Blue ---- *'Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax' Overview: The Eds make wax models of the kids. Profit: A whole bunch of quarters. Failure: Kevin demanded Eddy to give him the money after find out his middle name (and closed the scam for some reason). Episode: Your Ed Here ---- *'Ed's Time Machine (Told by Edd)' Overview: A time machine that sends the kids back to "yesteryear". Profit: Unknown since Eddy's jar had no money in it. Failure: Eddy broke the giant robo dinosaur (unknown what happened afterwards). Episode: The Good Ol' Ed ---- *'World's Largest Pancake (Told by Ed)' Overview: The Eds made a giant pancake to end world hunger. Profit: None. Failure: The kids got baked into the pancake batter and beat Eddy up. Episode: The Good Ol' Ed ---- *'Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby' Overview: Catch frogs and sell them to the kids Profit: None. Failure: Ed's lucky cheese-chuck Sheldon made Edd refuse to do the scam with him. Episode: Thick as an Ed ---- *'Ed Flakes Cereal' Overview: The Eds stick a picture of theselves onto Chunky Puffs boxes and sell them. Profit: None. Failure: No one came. Eddy's curse came back, thus destroying the scam (with a tree). Episode: Sorry, Wrong Ed ---- *'Thingamajig' Overview: A small vending machine with assorted goods in it. Profit: A bunch of quarters. Failure: Captain Melonhead appeared and returned the money to the kids. Episode: Robbin' Ed ---- *'Toothpaste Salesman' Overview: The Eds collect toothpastes and sell them to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy got affected by the boomerang and told Ed to throw away the scam. Episode: Hand Me Down Ed ---- *'Bubble Wrap' Overview: Bubble wraps for the kids to pay to pop them. Profit: None. Failure: Double D accidentally popped all of it. Episode: Stiff Upper Ed ---- *'Smileyville' Overview: None. A stupid excuse to scam Jimmy's money. Profit: 25 cents. Failure: Jimmy teamed up with Rolf and made Eddy give him all of his possesions. Episode: Here's Mud in Your Ed ---- *'Jimmy's Ice Pops' Overview: Made by both Jimmy and the Eds, the idea was to sell jumbo sized ice pops to the kids. Profit: Tons of money. Failure: Eddy didn't like the scam (Or should we say, jealous?), so all of the money was acuired by Jimmy. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'You Think it We Buy it' Overview: The Eds can't think up a scam, so they pay for the ones who create one for them. Profit: None. It was free Failure: Eddy didn't like the any of the ideas. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Find out Your Hat Size' Overview: A scam for Kevin to find out his hat size. Profit: None. Failure: Kevin used up all his money for Jimmy's ice pops. Episode: Stuck in Ed ---- *'Tomb of King Tuck-yur-shirt-in' Overview: A tour for the kids inside an "ancient" carboard pyramid. Profit: Unknown. (Probably got returned) Failure: Ed's role was late, and the kids were not interested anymore. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines' Overview: Eddy gave a your of Peach Creek specially for Plank's parents. Profit: None. Failure: Eddy accidentally decapitated Plank's parents. Episode: Postcards from the Ed ---- *'Panda Eddy Show/Balloon Poochie' Overview: A children show for the kids to watch and pay for the balloon puppies. Profit: None. Failure: No one was interested. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It ---- *'Eddy's Career Counselling' Overview: A center for the kids to find their own dream jobs. Profit: Some quarters. Failure: The Eds bought the jawbreakers, but Dr. Nazz, the dentist, locked them inside the drawing of a desk... for 90 years. Episode: Take This Ed and Shove It Season 5 *'Bottomwess Ed (Flashback)' Overview: Ed eats a TV to earn views so people will pay. Profit: 25 cents (from little Edd) Failure: Ed ate the TV, along with Eddy Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Ed's Super Sweeeeets (Flashback)' Overview: Cover bowling balls and pins with ice cream to trick Jimmy & Sarah into thinking they are desserts. Profit: Unknown Failure: It wrecked Jimmy's teeth, making Sarah mad, probably returned the money. Episode: Every Which Way But Ed. ---- *'Mole Mutant Repellent' Overview: Sticking rotten bananas onto clubs to trick the kids thinking they will protect them from the Mole Mutants. Profit: Lots of quarters. Failure: Ed threw Eddy's profit at the last mole mutant (Edd) to protect himself. Episode: Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed. ---- *'Eddy's Summer BBQ' Overview: A burger stand, use tires as beef to trick the kids into buying them. Profit: Somewhere between $1.50 and $2 Failure: Weather's gone bad. The strong wind could have blown away all the money. It's also possible they used them to buy things for school. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Watertime Fun Park' Overview: A 30ft. tall waterslide to make the kids forget about school. Profit: None. Failure: The slide was too narrow, making Eddy slow down from sliding and Ed crashed into him, making the whole ride collapse. Everyone was also asleep. Episode: Out with the Old, In with the Ed. ---- *'Ed's Sweaters' Overview: Sweaters knit by Double D, to be sold to the kids. Profit: None. Failure: Sarah & Jimmy weren't interested. Episode: I Am Curious Ed. ---- *'Moon Rocks' Overview: Painting chewed gum with blue paint to make them look like moon rocks. Profit: Lots of Korean cash. Failure: The money was worthless. Episode: No Speak Da Ed. ---- *'Egghead Ed' Overview: Have Ed help you with your homework, for cash. Profit: Some quarters maybe. Failure: Ed turned out to be dumb, the kids all got F's and demanded a refund. Episode: Too Smart for His Own Ed. ---- *'Pet the Bunny' Overview: Double D dresses up as a bunny and the kids pay to pet him. Profit: None. Failure: Ed was the only one who wanted to pet him. Episode: Who's Minding the Ed?. ---- *'Peach Creek Junior High Tattler Scandal' Overview: The Eds write false stories about the kids in the school paper. Then they sell it for a profit. Profit: A lot of quarters. Failure: The kids demanded for refunds after all the false information. Episode: Truth or Ed. ---- *'Feed the Unicorn' Overview: A scam to cheer up Jimmy. Profit: A quarter. Failure: The Eds was exposed from the unicorn costume. Episode: Tinker Ed. ---- *'Getting Jonny unstuck from the tree' Overview: Unsticking Jonny from a tree. Profit: None. Failure: Ed thought the sky was falling so he got Edd & Eddy back inside the house. Episode: Run Ed Run. ---- *'Eddenheim Historical Museum of the Founding of the Colony of Peach Creek' Overview: The Eds found a book about the history behind Peach Creek, so they shared it with the kids. Profit: None. Failure: The kids refused to pay. Episode: A Town Called Ed. ---- *'Win a Date With Eddy' Overview:Eddy put up a paper so people would sign up for a date with Eddy. Profit: None. Failure:Ed was the only one who signed up. Episode: May I Have This Ed?. ---- *'Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon' Overview: Make real snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: No one wanted one. Episode: Look Before You Ed. Specials *'Kiss the Hunk' Overview: 25 cents to win a smooch from Eddy. Profit: None. Failure: Hall moniter Kevin demanded him to clean up the scam. Episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. ---- *'Capture an Alien' Overview: Eddy tries to capture an alien, and sell it for big bucks. Profit: None. (what else is new?) Failure: There were no aliens. Episode: The Eds are Coming Games *'Snow Cones' Overview: The Eds make snow cones and sell them for cash. Profit: None. Failure: Ed ate them all. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ---- *'Save Mr. Yum Yum!' Overview: The Eds save Mr. Yum Yum. Profit None. Failure: Jimmy saw the head fall off a freaked out, leaving without paying. Game: Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Category:Scams